Teritori
by Anse
Summary: Naruto datang ke kelas dengan corengan pink di bibirnya, dan di sekolah hanya ada satu orang yang memakai lipgloss warna itu. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Teritori**

 _Chapter 1 of 2_

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Anse. :(

Sakura tahu dia bersikap konyol, dia tahu bahwa marah pada Naruto hanya akan membuat segalanya lebih buruk, dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah apa yang cewek menyebalkan itu mau, tapi sore itu, setelah menunggu seperempat jam di gerbang depan sekolah agar bisa pulang bersama Naruto, ketika melihat si pirang idiot muncul bersama cewek vampir itu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri.

Terutama karena pirang idiot itu, seperti biasanya, gagal membaca suasana.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Beruntung sekali, kau masih menungguku. Sekarang kita bisa pulang bertiga!"

Beruntung, katanya. Seolah Sakura tidak biasa menunggu Naruto setiap hari, sementara idiot itu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan ekstra yang ditimpakan kepadanya, yang tentu saja tidak pernah dia tolak, tidak peduli bahwa Sakura menunggu di bawah terik matahari, lelah setelah hari yang padat, dengan tugas menumpuk, dan berharap pirang idiot itu datang lebih cepat. Beruntung, katanya.

"Halo, Sakura-chan." Cewek vampir itu tersenyum manis, menunjukkan gigi yang rupanya tidak bertaring. "Baik sekali sudah menunggu Naruto-kun dan aku."

Sakura balas tersenyum, meski tahu bahwa itu mungkin akan tampak seperti seringai. "Selamat siang, Shion-san. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang juga."

"Um, ya..." Cewek itu merona merah dan menatap Naruto malu, dan Sakura harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak 'palsu!'. "Naruto-kun menawarkan agar kami pulang bersama. Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu."

Sakura menyeringai kaku. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu, Shion-san. Sama sekali tidak."

"Shion-chan pintar sekali dalam bahasa inggris, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto bersemangat. Dia mungkin tidak akan seriang itu jika melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Dia membantuku mengerjakan PR hari ini. Dan dia adalah guru yang menyenangkan! Setelah selesai aku bilang padanya, 'Shion-chan, kau pintar sekali, aku harus privat denganmu!' tapi Shion-chan hanya bilang, 'Aku senang bisa membantumu, Naruto.' Bukankah dia baik, Sakura-chan? Hehe. Lalu aku bilang, 'Kau harus bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, kalian pasti akan jadi teman baik!' karena kalian berdua sama pintar, Sakura-chan, dan-"

"Kau lupa, Naruto." Potong Sakura kesal, "Bahwa kami teman sekelas. Kita bertiga adalah teman sekelas. Tentu saja aku sudah bertemu dengan Shion-chan."

Naruto menatapnya sekilas, lantas Shion, dan kebingungan di wajahnya berganti dengan seringai miring seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat malu. "Ah, kau benar, aku lupa. Aku bertemu kalian berdua setiap hari, tapi karena tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama, aku lupa. Hehe."

He-he-he. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal, mengingat beberapa minggu belakangan pirang idiot itu tampak terlalu senang membiarkan cewek vampir itu mengikutinya kemana-mana, dan mengabaikan Sakura. Bukan berarti dia akan mulai mengikuti contoh Shion-chan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, tentu saja. Sayangnya sebelum Sakura sempat berkomentar, cewek itu menyahut, "Meskipun begitu, kau tidak salah, Naruto-kun." Shion tersenyum pada Naruto, lantas menatap Sakura dengan mata lebarnya yang bermaskara. Sakura tidak ragu bahwa kebencian, atau setidaknya ketidaksukaan terbayang disana. "Kita berdua sama-sama dekat dengan Naruto-kun, tapi jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua! Aneh sekali, bukan?"

Aneh memang, tapi itu kalau mereka sama-sama dekat dengan Naruto. Sakura sendiri tidak akan menganggap empat tahun persahabatan setara dengan satu bulan upaya pendekatan yang menyedihkan. Dan tentu saja, Sakura tidak berminat untuk berteman dengan cewek superfisial itu bahkan jika dia tidak melekatkan diri pada Naruto seperti lintah raksasa. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Er..." Naruto tampak gugup, tapi Sakura sedang tidak ingin meladeni idiot itu. "Be-benar juga, Shion-chan! Mungkin... Mungkin kita bisa bermain bertiga, mulai saat ini. Pergi ke Mall bersama, atau perpustakaan... Atau belajar bersama..."

Sakura membeku beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa menguasai diri dan memotong ide mengerikan itu. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka belajar dengan terlalu banyak orang. Dan terlalu sibuk untuk bermain." Ujarnya cepat.

"Ya, Naruto-kun," Sakura tercabik antara kagum dan jijik ketika melihat Shion masih bisa tersenyum, meski tahu senyum itu palsu. "Aku juga tidak suka belajar dengan terlalu banyak orang, berdua saja sudah cukup. Berdua denganmu. Apa kau tidak merasa aku cukup, Naruto-kun? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Shion menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang besar itu, entah bagaimana berhasil membuatnya berkaca-kaca, dan idiot pirang itu, tentu saja, tidak akan bisa menanggapi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Shion-chan! Hanya saja-eh, tunggu, Sakura-chan!?"

88888

Ino menyesap jus jeruknya pelan-pelan, matanya beralih dari teman berambut merah jambu yang tersungkur di meja, tidak menyentuh bekal makan siangnya, ke kawan sesama pirangnya-dua kawan sesama pirangnya-beberapa baris dari mereka, yang sedang tertawa dan terlibat dalam diskusi entah apa. Bahkan jika wajah Sakura tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru kehilangan peliharaan kesayangannya, Ino tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Naruto tidak pernah membawa bekal, dan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, jika mereka di kelas yang sama, selalu mengganggu Sakura dan Ino pada jam makan siang, mengambil apa yang dia mau dari bento mereka. Sakura terutama. Ino melirik bekal Sakura, yang karena kebiasaan teman mereka telah berevolusi menjadi dua kali ukuran normal, dan menggigit bibir. Tidak, ini tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar. Ino menatap belakang kepala Naruto tajam, setengah berharap dia akan menoleh, namun idiot itu tampak puas dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan bekal imut entah apa yang gadis itu bawa. Ino mendesah pelan. Dua idiot itu. Bahkan jika mereka sedang bertengkar, biasanya Naruto akan tetap duduk bersama mereka, mengganggu Ino lebih dari biasanya dan mengabaikan Sakura, mungkin, tapi hanya sementara. Itupun kalau dia belum minta maaf pagi harinya-Naruto tidak tahan bermusuhan lama dengan Sakura. Apapun masalah di antara mereka, mereka selalu berkumpul di jam makan siang bersama Sai, dan kadang Sasuke-kun. Kecuali jika mereka bertengkar hebat...

Tidak mungkin, kan? Ino mencoba berkontak mata dengan Sakura, tapi gadis itu menghindarinya. Ino tidak mendengar apapun kemarin, pertengkaran macam apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Kecuali... Ino melirik pasangan pirang itu. Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari Shion sekarang, dan Ino sadar bahwa dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka sesering sebelumnya. Tapi masa iya mereka bertengkar karena itu? Ino sendiri memang tidak menyukai Shion-dia terlalu palsu-tapi karena Naruto sepertinya menyukai gadis itu, Ino tidak ingin membuat keributan yang tidak perlu. Toh Naruto masih sahabat mereka, dan itu tidak akan berubah. Dan Ino tahu bahwa, seperti fans Naruto pada umumnya, gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika Ino saja tidak mengganggu Naruto tentang hal itu, masa iya Sakura, yang selalu menekankan bahwa dia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, mau mengambil resiko itu? Semua spekulasi ini membuat Ino pusing. Ino melirik Sai, mengedikkan kepala ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, tapi cowok itu hanya tampak bingung. Ino meringis geram.

"Ne, Sakura?" Ino memulai hati-hati. "Kenapa Naruto tidak duduk bersama kita, menurutmu? Dia tidak bawa bekal sendiri, kan?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Bawa bekal sendiri? Idiot itu tidak akan bisa memasak apapun tanpa membakar rumahnya. Tidak, dia tidak duduk disini karena Shion-chan membawakan bekal untuknya, tentu saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Mereka mungkin sedang saling menyuapi." Sakura menusuk sosis guritanya kesal, membuat satu kakinya melayang dan mendarat di depan Sai. Mata Ino melebar. Sakura cemburu... Ino mencoba menangkap pandangan Sakura, namun gadis itu sedang sibuk membantai bekal makan siangnya.

Sai memungut potongan sosis itu dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya, sama sekali tak terganggu. "Shion-san dan Naruto sudah sedekat itu? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Ino cepat-cepat melempar pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, namun seperti biasanya cowok itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. "Hm, dinamika percintaan jaman sekarang memang mengejutkan..."

"Mengejutkan," Sakura mendesis kesal, kali ini menyodok telur gorengnya. "Apanya yang mengejutkan, mengingat mereka sudah menempel seperti sepasang sel yang bermitosis sejak awal tahun ajaran baru? Sejujurnya aku terkejut mereka membutuhkan waktu selama itu."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Benar juga. Shion-san sangat berdedikasi-oomph!"

"Ahaha berdedikasi, kau bercanda, Sai! Mereka tidak sedekat itu!" Ino buru-buru menyela. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari alasan. "Naruto mungkin hanya... Er... Ingin tahu bekal apa yang dia bawa. Karena selama ini dia hanya makan bekal Sakura!" bahkan sebelum dia selesai mengatakannya Ino tahu alasan itu konyol, tapi dia harus mencoba. Ino tidak akan membiarkan kapal mereka tenggelam sebelum berlayar.

Sai mengusap-usap sisi tubuhnya yang disikut Ino, tapi dia belum jera juga. "Tentu saja. Shion-san mungkin akan mulai membawakan bekal untuk Naruto-kun setiap hari. Jadi Sakura-san tidak perlu-"

"Aku tidak perlu menyiapkan bento ukuran raksasa karena idiot itu sekarang punya orang lain untuk menyuapinya! Terima kasih untuk memberitahukan hal yang sudah jelas, Sai!" Sebelum mereka sempat berkata apa-apa, Sakura berdiri, berbalik, dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar kelas.

Ino menghantam kepala idiot di sebelahnya. "Sai! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang sedih? Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" jawabnya heran, secara insting menjauh dari Ino dan pukulan-pukulannya.

Ino mengerang tak sabar. "Hal-hal seperti itu! Seolah-olah Naruto dan Shion berpacaran..."

"Bukannya mereka memang pacaran? Sakura-san bilang mereka saling menyuapi, jadi..."

Ino mencoba menghantam cowok itu lagi, tapi dia menghindar. "Itu sarkasme, bodoh, sarkasme! Lagipula, Shion dan Naruto tidak mungkin pacaran secepat itu-Naruto memang idiot, tapi dia tidak akan seidiot itu untuk berpacaran dengan cewek seperti Shion! Narusaku itu akan terjadi, bukan Narushion atau yang lainnya!"

Sai menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudnya, Narusaku? Narushon?"

Ino melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sai, namun dia menghindar lagi. Ino mendesah keras. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau tidak akan paham bahkan jika aku mencoba menjelaskannya."

Sai meraih telur goreng Sakura dengan sumpitnya, mengunyah pelan-pelan. Dia mengernyit samar. "Hm... Sakura-san sedih karena Naruto-kun berpacaran dengan-er, maksudku..." Sai berhenti ketika melihat tatapan Ino. "Karena Naruto-kun... Dekat... Dengan Shion-san?"

Ino menatap kesal ke arah telur goreng di sumpit Sai, namun akhirnya mendesah dan mengambil salah satu sosis gurita. "Kira-kira begitu. Tapi jangan sebutkan itu di depan Sakura-tidak, jangan sebutkan Naruto sama sekali. Apapun yang mereka ributkan, sepertinya Sakura masih terlalu marah untuk membicarakannya." Meskipun aku bisa menebak apa yang mereka ributkan, Ino menambahkan dalam hati. Narushion, yang benar saja.

Sai mengambil jus jeruk Ino. "Hm..."

88888

Sakura menatap pintu di depannya ragu. Saat pulang tadi dia berhasil melewati Ino dan Sai dan sesi tanya jawab yang pasti mereka inginkan-hanya sementara, Sakura tahu, tapi dia tidak mengeluh-dan idiot pirang dan cewek vampirnya itu di pintu kelas (Naruto hanya memanggilnya sekali dan tidak mengejarnya). Maka disinilah dia sekarang, setengah jam dari waktu pulangnya yang biasa, di depan rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura bahkan tidak yakin kenapa dia berada disini.

Sakura baru memutuskan untuk pulang saja ketika suara berat mengejutkannya. "Haruno? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Sasu-er, maksudku Uchiha...san." Sakura berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Sasuke memang kadang berkumpul bersama mereka, tapi dia masih lebih sering menganggapnya 'teman Naruto' daripada teman mereka. Namun menatap sepasang mata gelap di depannya, Sakura memutuskan dia tidak peduli. Pikirannya sedang kacau balau, dan Sasuke menawarkan bantuan, jadi apa salahnya? "Um... Iya, sebenarnya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang idiot-maksudku Naruto." Sakura sempat mengoreksi ucapannya, namun tidak penyesalannya. Kenapa dia harus bicara tentang idiot itu? Dan dengan temannya! Sakura membuka mulut untuk menarik permintaannya, namun Sasuke berkata. "Baiklah. Masuk."

Sakura mengedipkan mata, baru menyadari bahwa cowok itu telah melewatinya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo. Atau kau ingin bicara di luar?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dengan gumaman 'maaf mengganggu...' dia masuk. Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Tunggu disini." Dan menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sakura menatap di sekelilingnya, agak terkesan. Rumah itu luas, seperti kata Naruto, dan apa yang Naruto deskripsikan sebagai 'membosankan' tentang interiornya dikenali Sakura sebagai minimalis modern. Sakura tahu, dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang temannya, dan juga gosip di sekolah, bahwa keluarga Uchiha termasuk dalam golongan atas, tapi karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tampak royal atau semacamnya, dia tidak terlalu memahaminya. Sampai sekarang.

Sakura berjalan menuju satu set sofa dan kursi di depannya, namun melihat meja panjang yang pasti sangat mahal itu dia ragu. Setelah melihat kesana kemari dia menangkap set sofa dan meja rendah di sisi tangga, dan melihat beberapa buku dan majalah yang berserakan di meja itu, dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto biasa duduk. Dia berbalik kesana.

"Kopi? Jus? Teh?" Sasuke bertanya singkat. Sakura terlonjak di kursinya. Sasuke berdiri di depannya, kali ini dengan pakaian kasual-kaus biru lengan panjang dan celana tan-menatapnya dengan raut datar. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak mendengarnya mendekat, atau turun tangga? Keturunan ninja atau semacamnya? "Er... Teh, terima kasih." Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak lagi.

"Maaf, hanya teh kemasan yang tersisa." Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas teh dingin, dan Sakura menerima gelasnya dan menggumam terima kasih. Dia menyesap sedikit dan mengenali rasa mint di dalamnya. Favorit Naruto.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memulai, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Er..." Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Bagaimana harus memulainya? "Seperti yang aku bilang, aku ingin bicara tentang idi-er, Naru-"

"Ada apa dengan idiot itu?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kadang dia lupa bahwa cowok di depannya, meskipun terlihat bertolak belakang dengan cowok pirang itu, adalah teman sejak kecil Naruto. "Ya, aku ingin tahu, um... Apa dia sudah... Berbicara denganmu belakangan ini?"

"Berbicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang... Tentang..." Sakura ragu disini. Apa dia sebutkan saja, atau mencari petunjuk sendiri? Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan mengambil resiko. "Tentang Shion." Dia mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk waktu nyang cukup lama. Pelan-pelan Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada cowok itu lagi, menyaksikan raut datarnya berubah menjadi sesuatu seperti pemahaman. "Ah. Kalau tentang dia. Ya, dia memang sering menceritakannya akhir-akhir ini. Bilang dia membantunya dalam Bahasa Inggris. Dan bahwa mereka sering pergi bersama... Itu saja kurasa."

Sakura meringis getir. "Itu saja? Dan apa pendapat Naruto tentang dia?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bjsa diartikan. "Naruto menyukainya, kurasa. Bilang dia mengingatkannya padamu. Dia juga bilang kalau dia ingin membuat kalian berteman, tapi..." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi, hm?"

Sakura menatap teh mint kesukaan Naruto itu. Berteman. Yang benar saja. Sekali lagi idiot pirang itu gagal membaca suasana. Sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, ketika Shion mulai menempel pada Naruto, dia sudah membuatnya cukup jelas bahwa dia tertarik pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto. Dia tidak pernah mencoba berinteraksi dengan Sai dan Ino, dan Sakura tahu bahwa Shion membencinya. Shion mungkin menganggapnya sebagai rival, kalau dilihat dari caranya memamerkan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto pada setiap kesempatan yang dia punya. Sakura mengendus kesal. Dia menganggapnya sebagai rival bahkan tanpa tahu cerita lengkapnya... Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, kenapa Naruto pikir mereka akan jadi teman, kenapa dia ingin mereka berteman? Sakura mengernyit. Naruto menyukai Shion... Apa maksudnya menyukainya seperti 'itu'? Dan dia ingin mereka berteman agar mereka mengenal Shion? Seperti mengenalkan pacar pada keluarganya...

"Kalian bertengkar tentang Shion?"

Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. Dia menatap cowok itu kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu? "Bukan bertengkar! Aku hanya..."

Sasuke menyela datar. "Kau memarahinya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya-!"

"Menangis di depannya?"

"Tentu saja ti-!"

"Memberinya ultimatum?"

Sakura tidak akan bisa menghentikan dirinya bahkan jika dia mencoba. "Bukan seperti itu! Idiot itu membawa si cewek vampir saat kami seharusnya pulang bersama, bermesraan seolah aku tidak ada disana dan tidak mengejarku saat aku meninggalkannya! Dia terus menempel dengan cewek vampir itu, dan tidak pernah peduli pada perasaanku!"

"Ah." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Sakura membeku. Dia ingin tenggelam ke inti bumi saat itu juga.

"Tipikal Naruto." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan. "Sa-sasuke... Er..." bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. "Kalau itu masalahnya, Haruno, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau semacamnya."

Sakura menatap dari balik poninya, yakin wajahnya akan terbakar. "Uchiha-san, um..."

"Mungkin tidak seperti itu kelihatannya, tapi kau adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini, kau tahu."

Sakura mencoba lagi, kali ini kebih keras. "U-uchiha-san, tolong..."

"Dia mengabaikanmu saat ini, tapi dia akan kembali. Tidak akan lama. Kau tidak perlu cemburu atau-"

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura nyaris histeris.

"Ya?"

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. "Tolong, berhenti bicara hal memalukan..."

"Hn."

Tak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa waktu. Hanya denting gelas ketika Sasuke meminum tehnya dan meletakannya lagi.

"Uchiha-san?" Ujar Sakura akhirnya, setelah yakin dia tidak akan mati karena malu.

"Hn?"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Naruto. Kumohon."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan. "Hn. Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, dia tidak akan tahu apa kesalahannya. Dia hanya akan tahu kalau dia membuatmu marah."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Meski begitu, tolong. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa tentang hari ini."

Sasuke diam.

Sakura mengerang frustrasi. "Kumohon Uchiha-san. Ini persoalan hidup dan mati!"

"Baiklah, jangan berteriak." Sasuke berjengit sedikit. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Sasuke bangun dan menyambut tangannya.

Sakura sudah mencapai pintu sebelum dia berbalik dan berkata, "Uchiha-san, jangan katakan pada-"

"Aku mendengarmu, Haruno." Sasuke meraih pegangan pintu dan bersiap menutupnya. "Jangan khawatir."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke, Uchiha-san, terima kasih." Sakura menunggu sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu sebelum berlari dengan wajah semerah tomat.

88888

Ino mengetuk-ngetuk kukunya yang panjang di meja kopi keluarga Haruno. Sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu. Ketika Sakura kabur saat pulang tadi, dia segera menyusul ke rumahnya. Namun alih-alih gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengamuk, dia menemukan ibu Sakura yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Gadis itu belum pulang, kata Haruno baa-san.

Gadis itu tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon, jadi Ino hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas. Karena itulah ketika pintu terbuka dan gadis itu muncul, Ino tidak bisa menahan omelannya. "Sakura! Darimana saja kau!? Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Aku mulai berpikir kau diculik atau semacamnya!"

"Shhh, Ino, jangan keras-keras!" Sakura menutup pintu dan, setelah memastikan ibunya tidak mendengar, menghadap Ino. "Aku mampir sebentar ke rumah teman. Kenapa malah kau yang bersikap seperti ibuku?"

Ino menatapnya tak percaya, mengabaikan teguran terakhir itu. "Teman yang mana? Siapa temanmu yang tidak aku kenal? Jangan bilang kau bertemu Naru-"

"Bukan dia!" Sakura mendesis sebal. "Aku pergi ke-oh, sudahlah lupakan itu. Yang lebih penting, apa urusanmu disini?"

Ino masih tampak curiga, tapi dia menurut. "Aku ingin bicara padamu tentang tadi siang, tentu saja. Tentang Naruto dan Shion..."

"Jangan." Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Dia mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Aku tidak akan mencoba membodohimu, aku memang marah tadi. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Oh, ya? Karena berbicara dengan temanmu itu?"

Sakura menghindari pandangannya. "Semacam itulah."

Ino menyipitkan mata. "Hm... Aku masih tidak yakin, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku siapa temanmu itu, tapi... Kau memang terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tentu saja. Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Eh, tentu saja tidak! Ceritakan padaku tentang temanmu itu! Dia psikiater atau semacamnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya bahkan jika aku bilang siapa dia..."

88888

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, dobe, aku bukan psikiater atau semacamnya. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku dan menggangguku malam-malam begini-bahkan psikiater punya jam kerja."

"Hm..." Naruto menghempaskan diri di ranjang Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. "Ne, Sasuke, kalau temanmu meninggalkanmu saat pulang, lalu tidak mengajakmu makan siang, apa itu artinya dia marah?"

Sasuke mendesah keras. "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan rumah?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto berseru kesal, tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya jika dia bersuara keras. "PR-mu bisa menunggu, aku juga belum mengerjakan sedikitpun! Ini lebih penting, ini masalah hidup dan mati!"

"Astaga, berhenti berteriak!" Sasuke tampak ingin membunuhnya, namun Naruto menatap tanpa gentar. "Dobe, aku bersumpah kalau kau berteriak lagi, aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto membuka bungkus keripik kentang dan memakannya sambil terlentang, meninggalkan remah di ranjang Sasuke. "Apa Sakura-chan marah padaku? Dia marah, kan?"

Mata Sasuke berkedut. Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Naruto, sudah cukup kau mengeluh tentang gadis itu sejak kelas satu SMP, tapi bagaimana menurutmu aku bisa menebak pikirannya?"

"Aku mendeskripsikan perilakunya padamu! Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku sejak kemarin!"

"Kalau kau tahu tidak usah tanya! Dan jangan berteriak!"

Naruto menunjuknya dengan keripik kentang. "Kau juga berteriak! Dan lagipula, meskipun aku tahu dia marah padaku, aku tidak tahu alasannya."

"Dan kau pikir aku tahu? Dengar, Naruto, masalahmu itu tidak akan selesai jika kau mengeluh padaku. Daripada menggangguku, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana harus minta maaf padanya."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku minta maaf jika tidak tahu kesalahanku?" Naruto meninju kasur Sasuke tak sabar.

"Katakan saja maaf dan pura-pura kau mengerti."

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, dia akan semakin marah padaku."

"Lalu maumu apa, dobe?" Sasuke menusukkan pensilnya ke meja. "Apa? Kau mau aku minta maaf untukmu? Itu yang kau mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto santai. "Tapi bantu aku menganalisa alasan Sakura-chan marah padaku."

"Mana aku tahu! Kau mungkin bertindak tidak sensitif atau mengganggu padanya, seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Itu dia yang aneh, aku bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu padanya? Lalu tiba-tiba, kemarin, saat aku mengajak Shion" chan untuk pulang bersama dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja!"

Sasuke menggerutu dan berbalik ke tumpukan tugasnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Eh? Shion-chan? Itu alasannya? Dia marah padaku karena mengajak Shion-chan?"

"Atau mungkin dia benar-benar sudah muak meladeni kebodohanmu, dobe. Itu kemungkinan yang valid."

"Jangan sarkastis, Sasuke!" Tegur Naruto keras. Sasuke membuat suara antara mendengus dan mengerang. Naruto mengabaikannya. "Shion-chan, jadi dia marah karena aku mengajak Shion-chan, tapi apa yang salah dengan Shion-chan?"

"Yang salah, dobe, adalah kepalamu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Namun sebelum Naruto sempat berkomentar dia meneruskan. "Apapun kesimpulanmu nanti, ingat ini: prioritas."

"Prioritas?"

Sasuke mulai menulis lagi. "Prioritas. Itu adalah solusinya."

"Hm..." Naruto mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Prioritas? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa solusinya adalah prioritas? Naruto tahu Sasuke, temannya itu tidak akan memberitahunya begitu saja, dia senang menyiksa Naruto dengan jawaban kriptis. Dan begitu dia mengeluarkan jawaban kriptis itu, dia tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Naruto menggilas keripik kentangnya. Sasuke tahu alasannya, Naruto yakin. Dia tahu kenapa Sakura-chan marah padanya, tapi seperti biasa dia lebih senang melihat Naruto memutar otak untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Naruto menghela napas dalam. Sakura-chan marah padanya karena dia mengajak Shion-chan pulang? Tapi kenapa? Dia tidak pernah marah ketika Naruto mengajak Sai atau Ino, atau Sasuke...

Mata Naruto melebar. Tidak mungkin, kan? Sakura-chan, padanya?

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto memulai ragu, menatap punggung temannya itu. Sasuke menggerutu pelan. Naruto melanjutkan. "Apa mungkin Sakura-chan... Er..." Naruto tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimat itu. Wajahnya mulai membara. Hanya di balik perisai bantalnya, di kesunyian pikirannya, dia bisa mengatakan itu. 'Sakura-chan cemburu?'

88888

Esok harinya, Naruto meminta maaf pada Sakura karena mengajak Shion pulang bersama mereka. Karena dia masih tidak terlalu yakin apa yang salah, tepatnya, dengan mengajak Shion-chan, dia agak gugup ketika mengatakannya. Untungnya Sakura tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut, dan karena dia tidak berteriak atau meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, Naruto menganggap permintaan maafnya diterima.

Meski begitu Naruto masih terkejut ketika Sakura mengundangnya makan siang di bangku taman, hanya mereka berdua. Dia ingin mempertanyakan gestur agak romantis ini, mungkin sebagai gurauan seperti biasanya, tapi Naruto menahan lidahnya. Dia punya perasaan bahwa Sakura-chan akan marah lagi padanya jika dia menanyakan itu.

Naruto melirik gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Dia tampak sibuk memakan bentonya, tidak melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Naruto menyadari bahwa ukuran bento Sakura masih sama seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum hangat. Sebelum dia bisa memikirkanya kalimat itu meluncur, "Jadi, Sakura-chan. Siapa yang menghabiskan bentomu kemarin, karena aku tidak ada? Apa kau memakan semuanya sendiri?" Naruto berjengit ketika sumpit Sakura meleset dan menusuk tomat ceri di kotak bekalnya.

Sakura menatap mayat tomat itu sebelum menjawab dingin. "Sai, tentu saja. Dan Ino."

"Er..." Naruto menelan ludah, terlambat menyadari bahwa makan siang kemarin adalah topik yang sama berbahayanya dengan Shion-chan... Karena itu menyangkut Shion-chan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang pikiran itu. Dia mencoba lagi. "Kau membawa yakisoba hari ini, Sakura-chan! Pasti lezat sekali. Apa kau memasaknya sendiri?" Naruto mulai panik lagi ketika Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, bepikir bahwa makan siang telah jadi topik terlarang bagi Sakura-chan, namun untungnya dia salah.

"Tentu saja aku memasaknya sendiri. Dan apa maksudmu, lezat, kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku mencobanya?"

Sakura-chan menyerahkan kotak bekal dan sumpit cadangan yang selalu dia bawa. Pipinya memerah. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya malu, namun dia tidak mengeluh. Dia menyantap yakisoba lezat buatan Sakura-chan sembari menatap wajahnya yang merona manis.

"Ne, Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto masih menatapnya, namun Sakura menghindari pandangannya. Naruto memutus yakisobanya dan menelan sebelum bertanya. "Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Kau mau makan denganku?"

Sakura menatapnya sepintas, pandangannya terfokus pada sumpit Naruto yang menyodorkan yakisoba untuknya, tapi dia mengelak. "Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Ya?"

Sakura berbisik pelan. Begitu pelan, hingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengar sebagian besar kalimatnya."Tentang... Kemarin... Pulang..."

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Bisa ulangi sekali lagi?"

Sakura bergeser menjauh, pipinya merona lagi. "Aku ingin bicara tentang... Pulang... Er... Pulang bersama..."

"Pulang bersama?" Naruto mengulang bingung. "Pulang bersama Sakura-chan?"

"Pulang bersama Naru-oh, sudahlah, lupakan itu!" Sakura berseru tiba-tiba. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dari balik jemarinya yang ramping, dia bertanya. "Aku ingin tahu, Naruto, apa kau benar-benar tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu kemarin?"

"Eh!?" Naruto terlonjak panik. Kenapa harus pertanyaan itu! "Er... Sakura-chan marah karena... Aku mengajak Shion-chan pulang bersama kita... Dan, um... Sakura-chan tidak ingin kita pulang bersama Shion-chan?" Naruto bersiap untuk teriakan 'Itu sama saja, baka!' atau 'Kau tidak tahu, kan!?' namun sepertinya Sakura bisa menerima itu.

"Benar, Naruto." Sakura menghela nafas dalam. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pulang bersama Shion, atau pergi kemanapun bersama Shion. Jadi jangan coba usulkan itu lagi, oke? Dan..." Sakura merona merah. "Ja-jangan habiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan Shion, kau bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke Mall bersama aku dan Ino lagi."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura-chan tidak menyukai Shion-chan. Setidaknya Naruto tahu itu. Kenapa dia tidak menyukainya, Naruto tidak mengerti... Dia punya dugaan, tentu saja, tapi setelah empat tahun persahabatan dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Dan Sakura-chan benar, mereka tidak terlalu sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar menyukai Shion, dia pintar, manis dan baik, dan tadinya Naruto yakin bahwa dia bisa berteman dengan Sakura-chan dan lainnya. Namun Shion-chan tidak ingin berteman dengan mereka, sepertinya, dan alih-alih menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Sasuke seperti yang dia harapkan, Shion-chan hanya mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan membuat Naruto menjauh dari teman-temannya. Naruto akhirnya menyadari apa maksud nasihat Sasuke. Prioritas.

"Oke, Sakura-chan," Naruto menjawab akhirnya. Dia menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak akan memintamu dan Shion-chan untuk bertemu lagi. Aku juga minta maaf, karena mengabaikanmu."

Sakura-chan menghindari pandangannya. "Bukan hanya aku. Ino, Sai, dan Sasuke juga."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan minta maaf pada mereka juga." Meski begitu Naruto tahu, bahwa Sakura-chan adalah orang yang paling tidak senang karena situasi dengan Shion-chan. Naruto menatap ke kejauhan. Mungkin dia tidak seharusnya berharap, tapi...

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura pelan. Naruto menoleh. Wajah Sakura-chan merona hebat, namun suaranya terdengar tenang. "Tunggu aku disini, oke? Aku harus pergi sebentar." Dan dengan itu, dia beranjak pergi.

"Eh, kemana, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh, tidak berhenti berjalan. "Tunggu saja disitu!"

88888

Sakura tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sejak percakapannya dengan Sasuke kemarin, dia mulai menerima perasaannya sendiri. Jika boleh jujur dia tidak senang dengan kesadaran itu, sama sekali tidak, tapi itu memberinya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan solusi mengenai Shion dan Naruto. Sebuah rencana yang sedikit curang, dan berbahaya, tapi rencana yang dia yakin akan efektif.

Sakura menatap cermin di depannya, memeriksa bayangannya disana. Wajahnya masih agak merah. 'Oke', Sakura berkata dalam hati, 'kau bisa melakukan ini, Sakura. Kau bisa melakukannya! Kau bahkan memasak yakisoba untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan memakan bekalmu. Bukan masalah besar, bukan masalah besar... Kau hanya perlu...' pikiran Sakura terhenti disitu, bayangan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya membuatnya tersipu lagi. Sakura menutup wajahnya. 'Jangan panik! Itu... Itu bukan apa-apa! Ya, sama sekali bukan apa-apa! Dan setelah kau melakukannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Shion atau gadis manapun dekat-dekat dengannya. Setelah kau menandainya...' Sakura meraih tabung kecil itu dari sakunya. Lipgloss pink cerah, hanya sedikit lebih gelap dari rambutnya, samar namun pasti bisa dikenali. Sakura tahu bahwa di seluruh sekolah, hanya dia yang memakai lipgloss ini. Ino tahu juga, dan mungkin bahkan Shion, dan ketika Naruto kembali ke kelas, semuanya akan jelas...

'Semua orang akan tahu', Sakura membatin. 'Termasuk Naruto, pada akhirnya.'

Sakura mengerang pelan. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Kata-kata Sasuke kemarin terngiang di benaknya. "Kau adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini, kau tahu..."

Sakura menatap lipgloss itu lagi. Dia bukannya tidak sadar tentang perasaan Naruto padanya, kalau perasaan itu masih ada. Ketika mereka SMP kelas dua, Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Sakura menolak, waktu itu, bukan karena dia menyukai orang lain, atau karena dia tidak menyukai Naruto... Dia hanya tidak ingin berpacaran dengan temannya sendiri. Karena Naruto sepertinya bisa menerima penjelasan itu, Sakura juga tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dia masih sering menggodanya, tentu saja, dan kadang mengajaknya kencan, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. Tapi sekarang...

'Sekarang', Sakura membatin, 'aku tidak yakin apa jawabanku jika dia bertanya.' Dan Naruto akan bertanya, tentu saja, jika Sakura mengikuti rencana ini Naruto pasti akan bertanya. Lalu Sakura akan menjawab apa?

Sakura mendesah berat. Hal ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika bukan karena percakapannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Apalagi, setahun belakangan Sakura sadar bahwa Naruto mulai... Membahayakan, baginya... Dan setelah ini...

Setelah ini Shion akan jauh-jauh darinya. Shion dan semua fangirl-nya.

'Egois sekali', suara kecil di benaknya berbisik. 'Kau tidak yakin pada perasaanmu sendiri, tapi kau bersedia memanfaatkan Naruto seperti ini? Dan bagaimana kalau Shion benar-benar menyukainya, apa kau tega?'

Sakura termenung sejenak. Di pikirannya hari perkenalan itu berulang lagi, ketika mereka naik ke kelas dua. Sakura sudah berkenalan dengan Shion, dan bersama Ino dan beberapa gadis lainnya, mereka mengobrol tentang drama dan idol group. Sakura, yang mulai bosan sejak beberapa menit pertama, menoleh di saat yang tepat untuk melihat Naruto memasuki pintu, setelah perkenalan berakhir dan sensei mereka pergi. Dia berkata keras, 'Eh? Sensei belum datang? Aku kira aku terlambat!' yang disambut tawa seluruh kelas. Meski begitu Shion tidak tertawa. Tidak, Shion menatap idiot pirang itu dengan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan Sakura tahu apa yang dia lihat: pemuda tampan dan atletis dengan mata biru cemerlang, rambut pirang berantakan dan senyum yang menawan. Dan Shion pun jatuh cinta...

Atau begitu pikirnya. Sakura mendesah pelan. Sama seperti fangirl-nya yang lain Shion tidak pernah melihat melewati kesan pertama itu. Sakura melihatnya sendiri. Shion selalu setuju dengan apapun yang Naruto katakan, bahkan pada momen-momen idiotnya, begitu parahnya hingga kadang-kadang dia tidak mengenali bahwa Naruto sedang bercanda. Dia membuat alasan untuk kekonyolan Naruto bahkan ketika cowok itu tidak membutuhkannya, dan akan melawan siapa saja yang membantahnya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa itulah diri Naruto yang sebenarnya: si pirang idiot yang terkadang membuatmu begitu frustrasi hingga kau ingin mencekiknya. Setiap kebaikan kecil yang dilakukan Naruto ditanggapinya dengan pujian atau wajah tersipu palsu itu, tidak menyadari, atau tidak peduli, bahwa Naruto memang bersikap begitu pada semua orang. Shion bukan orang pertama, atau orang terakhir, yang jatuh cinta pada image ideal Naruto yang mereka buat sendiri. Dan Naruto, seperti biasanya, tidak curiga sedikitpun. Dengan senyum tololnya itu dia akan menghancurkan hati Shion, pada akhirnya, seperti dia menghancurkan hati selusin lainnya: dengan menyebutnya sebagai teman. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari fenomena biasa adalah fakta bahwa Shion punya cukup nyali untuk memonopoli Naruto, dan cukup berhasil juga. Sakura mendengus kesal. Shion akan patah hati, tentu saja, tapi dia akan sembuh, karena dia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan Naruto, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setelah mematahkan hati seseorang, akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Shion tiba-tiba menghindarinya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ya, baik Naruto, Shion dan bahkan mungkin Sakura tidak akan terlalu dirugikan. Dia membuka tutup lipgloss itu. Sekarang setelah dia mendebatkan moral rencananya ini, dia hanya perlu mengeksekusinya...

88888

"Naruto." Naruto menoleh, yakisoba menggantung di mulutnya. Sakura-chan sedang berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya, wajahnya nampak gugup. Naruto buru-buru menelan. "Ya, Sakura-chan? Kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura-chan tidak menjawab. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto, menggigit bibirnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia berkata. "Naruto, lihat aku."

"Hm?"

Dia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, dan Naruto melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan wajahnya sendiri memanas. "Eh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura-chan berbisik. "Mendekatlah."

 **A/N**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini, reader-sama! Author sudah menyelesaikan fic kecil ini, dan akan mempost chapter selanjutnya di waktu dekat, kalau tidak ada halangan. Tinggalkan pesan dan kesan untuk author baru ini, karena pelayan reader-sama butuh kritik dan saran agar bisa menjadi pelayan yang baik.

Dan apa cuma author yang punya headcannon bahwa Sasuke adalah konsultan cinta dan Ino adalah shipper? Pfft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teritori**

 _Chapter 2_ _Of 2_

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Huu.

 _flashback_

Warning: kiss scene.

"Astaga Naruto, darimana saja kau? Jam makan siang sudah hampir selesai!" Ino berteriak ketika melihat Naruto muncul di pintu kelas. Sakura tidak terlihat kacau seperti kemarin, dan mereka memang bilang bahwa mereka hanya akan makan siang, tapi Ino tetap khawatir. Melihat wajah polos Naruto yang seperti biasa membuatnya lega. Itu berarti tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di antara mereka. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari apa yang kurang. "Eh, Naruto? Dimana Sakura?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dia menyuruhku pergi lebih dulu, bilang akan menyusul. Entahlah, mungkin kamar mandi?"

"Hm..." Ino mengernyit. Mungkin sesuatu memang terjadi? Namun sebelum dia sempat bertanya, mulutnya terkunci ketika dia melihat corengan merah muda di bibir Naruto. Matanya melebar.

"Naruto, apa itu di bibirmu...? Pink..." Ino, tentu saja, tahu pasti apa itu. Di sekolah ini hanya ada satu orang yang memakai lipgloss warna itu, namun akal sehat Ino menolak percaya. Wajah Naruto terlihat terlalu tenang dan polos, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "Naruto... Di bibirmu ada lipgloss..." Samar-samar Ino menyadari bahwa Sai, dan sekumpulan anak lainnya, kini mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Meski begitu Ino tak bisa berhenti, dia harus tahu... Harus tahu...

Naruto mengusap bibirnya, menghilangkan corengan itu, namun apa yang dikatakannya setelah ini adalah bukti yang lebih dari cukup. Naruto menatap rona merah muda yang kini berpindah di jarinya dan berseru riang. "Oh, ya, lipgloss Sakura-chan!"

"Kau mencium Sakura!?" Ino tahu bahwa dia menjerit, keras, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia mencengkram bahu Naruto. "Sakura!? Kau mencium Sakura!"

"Eh!? Mencium Sakura-chan! Apa maksud-eh, Shion-chan, tunggu dulu!" Saat itu Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang makin lama makin memerah, namun terganggu ketika gadis pirang itu melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar. Naruto tampak siap mengejarnya, namun Ino mencengkram lengan Naruto kuat-kuat. "NARUTO! KAU MENCIUM SAKURA!"

Naruto melongo dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus, sebelah kaki di luar kelas dan dua tangan terangkat dalam posisi menyerah. Ino hendak mengguncangkan idiot itu hingga dia memberikan jawaban yang Ino mau, namun seseorang menariknya, dan Naruto, keluar sebelum dia melaksanakan rencana itu. Ketika berlari mengikuti tarikan itu-Sai, dia menyadari-Ino melihat wajah-wajah penasaran teman sekelasnya dan tahu bahwa esok pagi, seluruh Konoha High akan tahu. Meski begitu Ino tidak bisa peduli. Kalimat itu, 'Naruto mencium Sakura! Naruto dan Sakura!' terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya mabuk. Dua idiotnya, dua orang favoritnya. One True Pairing-nya, ship abadinya. Narusaku, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan nama ship itu. Narusaku, dan anak mereka akan dinamai Shinachiku atau semacamnya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya momen bahagia Ino terjadi...

"Oke, Naruto-kun. Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Khayalan indah Ino buyar karena suara mengganggu itu. Namun karena dia juga ingin tahu jawabannya, dia tidak berkomentar. Ino menatap ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa Sai telah membawa mereka ke area sepi di dekat Club broadcasting. Ino menatap Naruto antusias. "Naruto-kun? Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Naruto tampak membeku beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seperti anjing yang menyisihkan air. Hanya saja alih-alih air, Naruto menghilangkan sebagian besar rona merah di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi... Er... Ino-chan salah sangka, kalian semua salah sangka. Aku dan Sakura-chan tidak ber-berciuman atau semacamnya..."

"Kalau kalian tidak berciuman, bagaimana bisa lipgloss itu sampai ke bibirmu? Kau mau bilang lipgloss itu terbang atau semacamnya?" Sambar Ino pedas. Ino tak habis pikir bahwa bahkan setelah ship-nya menjadi canon, pihak yang berkepentingan akan menyangkal.

"Terbang... Tentu saja tidak. Er... Kurasa Sakura-chan yang mengusapkannya disana..."

"Mengusapkannya disana, memulaskannya disana, apa bedanya?" Ino menyela tak sabar. "Intinya kalian berciuman. Berciuman!"

Naruto menatapnya tajam, namun efeknya menghilang karena semburat merah itu. "Makanya aku bilang, kami tidak berciuman. Sakura-chan yang-"

"Sakura menciummu?"

"Bukan!"

Ino cemberut. "Kalau begitu, kau mencium Sakura?"

"Bukan juga!" Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Tenang, Naruto-kun." Sai menepuk bahu Naruto. Senyum palsu-nya yang biasa muncul lagi, meski begitu Ino harus mengakui bahwa senyum itu memang tampak sedikit geli. Dia menangkap mata Ino. Ino memutar mata. "Pelan-pelan, ceritakan dari awal. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura?"

"Sakura... Yang mengusapkan lipgloss itu-bukan dengan bibirnya." Naruto buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat Ino membuka mulut.

Kali ini Ino tidak tahu bagaimana harus memahami itu. "Bukan dengan bibirnya? Lalu bagaimana dia membuat lipgloss itu menempel di bibirmu?"

Naruto tampak ragu beberapa saat. "Er..."

 _"Naruto, lihat aku."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Dia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, dan Naruto melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan wajahnya sendiri memanas. "Eh, Sakura-chan?"_

 _Sakura-chan berbisik. "Mendekatlah."_

 _Naruto menurut, sesuatu dalam suara Sakura-chan membuatnya tak bisa membantah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup gila, dan Sakura-chan juga mendekat, wajahnya merona... Naruto terus mendekat, setengah yakin bahwa dia akan menderita serangan jantung, namun sebelum dia mencapai tujuannya, bibir merah muda itu, jemari ramping menghalangi jalannya._

 _"Eh?"_

 _Wajah Sakura-chan semerah stroberi sekarang, namun Naruto tahu bahwa dia serius. Sangat serius. Dan karenanya dia awalnya tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti lelucon yang mengerikan. "Yakisoba. Di mulutmu ada yakisoba." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir Naruto. "Yakisoba." dia mengulang._

 _"Er..." Naruto terpaku, otaknya macet. Dia tahu itu bukan ciuman, bahwa dia tertipu, terpancing, termanipulasi, tapi untuk sesaat, beberapa detik menyiksa itu, ketika Sakura-chan menyentuh bibirnya dia pikir... Yakisoba. Naruto menyeringai getir, Yakisoba, dia bilang, yakisoba."Um, terima kasih?" Dia mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk mengusap yakisoba, namun tangan Sakura-chan segera menyambarnya._

 _"Jangan usap lagi, kau akan membuatnya semakin kotor!"_

Sai dan Ino membatu setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kemudian pemahaman merayap, pelan, terlalu pelan, dan Ino bisa mendengar histeria yang datang 'teaaaaase, hoaaaax! Hoax, hoax, hox, semua itu hanya hoax!' dan histeria itu pasti tercermin di wajahnya, karena Naruto menatapnya cemas. Sementara itu Sai menatap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sebelum berkata, "Yakisoba." dan mendengus tertawa. Di balik selubung paniknya Ino menyadari bahwa ya, Sai sedang tertawa. Pelan dan disertai dengus, seperti banteng marah, tapi tertawa, bukan senyum atau seringai apalagi senyum palsunya itu, tertawa makin lama makin keras, dan sebelum Ino menyadarinya Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino menatapnya, terpaku, lalu mendengar Naruto mengikutinya, makin lama makin keras hingga dia juga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino, tercabik antara ingin ikut tertawa atau mengutuk Naruto karena menggodanya dengan begitu kejam atau mengutuk mereka karena menertawai kematian ship-nya, akhirnya tertawa juga, tawa histeris yang membuatnya ingin menangis. "Yakisoba." bisiknya merana. "Yakisoba! Hahaha!"

"Yakisoba!" Naruto nyaris tersedak nafasnya sendiri. "Sakura-chan, Yakisoba! Astaga!" Naruto memegangi perutnya, tampak tersiksa. "Yakisoba!"

"Yaki-oke, hentikan itu, ini tidak lucu lagi." Ino menyela tajam, mencoba menghentikan kegilaan itu. Meski begitu dia sendiri masih tertawa terpaksa. "Yakisoba, tidak ada yang lucu dari itu. Tidak ada sama sekali!"

Sai berhenti tertawa, namun dia masih tersenyum. Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Meski begitu, Ino-chan, melihat situasinya, kau tidak bisa membantah bahwa aku dan Sakura-chan terlibat skandal dan itu semua karena yakisoba." Dia mendengus geli. Ino menatapnya sebal.

"Berhenti mengatakan yakisoba, Naruto! Keributan ini terjadi karena lipgloss, bukan yakisoba!"

Naruto menghela nafas, menghentikan sisa tawanya. "Kau benar. Tapi tidak seperti bayangan orang, lipgloss itu ada disana bukan karena rendevouz di taman atau semacamnya."

Ino membuka mulut untuk membantah, namun menyadari bahwa dia benar. Yakisoba sialan. Meski begitu... "Meski begitu, Naruto, kau tahu apa artinya ini, kan? Orang lain tidak akan tahu detail-nya, mereka akan berpikir kalau itu rendevouz di taman. Kau dan Sakura tidak akan bisa mengelak dari ini." Terutama karena aku yang meneriakannya pada seluruh dunia, Ino menambahkan dalam hati. Ino menatapnya gugup.

Di luar dugaan Ino, Naruto tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Ino-chan. Dan aku yakin Sakura-chan tahu juga."

Ino menatapnya heran. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ini akan jadi gosip besar, kau tahu." Naruto dan Sai bertukar pandang. Sai mendengus dan Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Sakura-chan yang menciptakan keributan ini." Dia tertawa kecil. "Dan dia mungkin mengeksekusinya dengan bantuan yakisoba, namun niatnya tetap sama."

Mata Ino melebar. Ship-nya belum tenggelam sepertinya.

88888

Sakura tidak pernah membolos seumur hidupnya, namun saat ini, dia tidak merasa mampu untuk menghadapi wajah-wajah penasaran teman sekelasnya, terutama Ino, Sai, dan...

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan kepala terangkat tinggi lagi. Perawat sekolah mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan bertanya apa Sakura baik-baik saja. Sakura mengangguk, meski dia yakin wajahnya tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Dia tahu dia sudah terlambat, namun dia mulai menyesali semua ini. Terutama setelah pesan dari Ino itu. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil menciptakan delusi mendetail tentang pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto, bahkan sampai mengusulkan nama anak mereka. Sakura mengerang pelan. Sejak kelas dua SMP Ino memang senang sekali menjodohkan mereka berdua, namun selama ini Sakura berhasil menghindarinya membantah semua godaan dan tuduhan dari Ino dengan menjawab bahwa dia menganggap Naruto hanya sebagai teman. Namun setelah ini, Sakura tidak akan bisa membantah. Mereka tahu. Mereka tahu dan Sakura tidak akan bisa mengelak...

Dia membatin apakah mereka akan percaya jika dia bilang dia tidak sengaja. Ino tidak akan percaya, tentu saja, tapi mungkin Naruto...

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Sakura membeku. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit UKS, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan cowok pirang di pintu.

"Aku sudah baikan."

"Hm... Apa kau sudah bisa pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa pulang, Naruto. Aku hanya di ruang UKS, bukan rumah sakit." Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Tapi kau melewatkan sekolah hingga pulang, Sakura-chan." Wajahnya tampak cemas, namun ujung-ujung mulutnya terangkat sedikit. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, merona.

"Jangan memancing, Naruto."

Naruto menyeringai lebar kali ini. Dia berbalik pada perawat sekolah dan berkata dengan suara serius. "Sensei, apa Sakura-chan cukup sehat untuk pulang? Apa menurutmu aku harus menggendongnya sampai rumah?"

"Naruto! Di-dia hanya bercanda, Shizune-sensei. Maafkan dia." Suara Sakura melemah ketika sampai di akhir kalimat, tak mampu melihat wajah sang perawat sekolah. Ketahuan pura-pura sudah cukup buruk, tapi dia harus digoda juga karenanya?

"Kenapa minta maaf, Haruno-san? Dia sudah begitu baik, menawarkan untuk menggendongmu." Shizune menatapnya geli. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahkan perawat sekolah juga!? Apa ini Hari Siksa Sakura atau semacamnya? "Uzumaki-kun, Haruno-san sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, tapi hati-hati, oke? Wajahnya masih terlihat agak merah, dia mungkin terkena demam."

"Eh... Sensei benar, wajahmu memang merah, Sakura-chan!" Pirang idiot itu mencoba menyentuh wajahnya, tapi Sakura mengelak. "Gawat sekali, kurasa aku memang harus menggendongmu pulang!"

"Hentikan itu!" Sakura mendesis kesal. Dia meloncat dari ranjang, meraih tasnya, dan membungkuk. "Sensei, terima kasih sudah membiarkanku disini. Aku... Er... Maaf karena-"

"Tidak apa-apa Haruno-san." Shizune tersenyum geli. "Kau bukan siswa pertama yang menggunakan UKS untuk bersembunyi dari pacar mereka. Jangan sering-sering, tapi."

Bagaimana harus merespon itu? Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlari keluar, Naruto tertawa di belakangnya.

88888

Mereka berjalan tanpa kata, Naruto tampak puas, sesekali tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sendiri, dan Sakura bertekad untuk tidak jadi orang yang membuka pembicaraan yang dia tahu pastin akan sangat, sangat memalukan. Harapannya agar Naruto tidak mengungkit kejadian tadi siang setidaknya sampai Sakura sampai di rumah tampak nyaris terpenuhi, ketika mereka mencapai tiga perempat perjalanan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi tentu saja itu harapan palsu. Naruto tidak akan bisa diam.

"Yakisoba."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi. Cowok di sebelahnya mulai tertawa.

"Yakisoba, Sakura-chan. Hehe."

"Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati kau tahu. Yaki-"

"Berhenti mengatakan yakisoba!" Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir-sialan! Sakura benar tentang satu hal, setidaknya. Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Naruto. Atau Ino, atau Sai, Shizune-sensei dan semua orang. Dan cowok itu masih belum berhenti tertawa. Sakura menimbang-nimbang untuk berlari pulang dan meninggalkannya, tapi dia tahu Naruto hanya akan tertawa lebih keras. Dia menyembunyikan wajah dengan tangannya.

"Ahaha Sakura-chan, siapa tahu kau bisa kreatif seperti itu?" Cowok itu meliriknya jahil, Sakura menghindari matanya. "Ah, sudahlah. Yakisoba atau tidak, rencanamu berhasil, Sakura-chan. Seluruh sekolah sekarang tahu kalau kita 'berciuman'."

Sakura menghantam bahu cowok sialan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai? "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku bukannya ingin men-menciummu atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin membuat lintah raksasa itu menjauh!"

Naruto tersenyum samar. "Yah, kau berhasil mencapai tujuanmu dan lebih lagi. Tapi tidakkah kau pikir kau sedikit kejam, Sakura-chan? Shion-chan bukan orang jahat, kau tahu. Jika kau memberitahuku, aku bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Shion-chan agar kami berhenti bertemu."

"Mana bisa aku memberitahumu hal seperti itu! Dan lagipula..." Sakura menatapnya sengit. "Aku tidak yakin Shion-chan mu itu akan mundur begitu saja jika kau memberitahunya. Dia menempel padamu seperti permen karet."

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Ya, dia memang pantang menyerah. Bahkan setelah aku menolaknya..."

Sakura menoleh begitu cepat hingga lehernya sakit. "Kau menolaknya?" ulangnya tak percaya. "Dia bilang suka padamu dan kau menolaknya?"

"Er.. Yah..." Naruto menggaruk kepala. Seringai malu itu muncul di wajahnya."Dia mengatakannya dari awal, sebenarnya, beberapa hari setelah perkenalan, kau tahu? Dan bahkan jika dia tidak mengatakannya, kurasa aku akan tahu..."

Sakura menatap cowok itu lekat-lekat, tak yakin harus merasa frustrasi atau kagum. Tidak seperti yang Sakura kira selama ini, Naruto rupanya tidak sebegitu polosnya hingga dia tidak menyadari ketika seseorang menyukainya. Dan lebih dari itu, dia bahkan bisa dengan santai memanggilnya -chan selah menolaknya? Dimana Naruto yang dia kenal? "Tapi Naruto, kalau kau menolaknya, bagaimana bisa kalian terus bersama seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya..."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura-chan! Kau tahu pasti siapa yang aku suka!" Naruto menyela keras, membuat Sakura merona dan mengalihkan pandangan lagi. "Dan lagipula, Shion-chan sendiri yang menawarkan menjadi teman, kau tahu. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukai orang lain, tapi kurasa dia tidak mau dengar." Cowok itu mendesah. "Dan aku tidak bohong saat bilang aku berharap kalian bisa jadin teman. Kau dan Shion-chan punya banyak persamaan... Oh jangan melihatku seperti itu." dia menambahkan ketika melihat tatapan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas dalam.

"Jadi singkatnya, kau menolak seorang gadis, memerangkapnya dengan friendzone, lalu mencoba mengenalkannya dengan orang yang-dengan temanmu yang lain."

Naruto menyeringai kaku. "Kira-kira begitu, ya. Astaga, aku terdengar seperti orang brengsek jika kau mengatakannya begitu."

Sakura memutar mata. "Kau memang bersikap brengsek. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padanya?"

Naruto memprotes keras. "Hei, setidaknya aku mencoba! Dan lagipula, apa kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menguliahiku tentang friendzone?" Sakura membuang muka. Dia tidak akan berkomentar tentang yang satu itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian beberapa saat. Lalu bersamaan:

"Sakura-chan."

"Naruto."

Naruto mendengus tertawa. Dengan gestur dibuat-buat dia mempersilakan Sakura berbicara.

Sakura menghela napas dalam. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Naruto tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu, rupanya. Dengan alis terangkat dia menyahut. "Marah kenapa?"

"Karena... Er..." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Karena semuanya. Skandal itu, dan Shion..."

"Oh." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak, tidak juga, kurasa. Aku sedikit kecewa tentang Shion, tapi... Yah, kurasa memang tidak ada harapan kami akan benar-benar jadi teman. Aku seharusnya menyadari itu sejak awal. Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak perlu memutuskannya dari friendzone. Terima kasih untuk itu." dia menambahkan, menyeringai.

Sakura memutar mata. Tapi dia kembali serius ketika mengatakan. "Kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku? Aku.. Menggunakanmu, kau tahu. Untuk alasan yang benar-benar egois." Dia menggigit bibir, meliriknya ragu.

Naruto mendesah dibuat-buat. "Oh, Sakura, apa kau akan terus mengkhawatirkan itu? Apa aku terlihat marah?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar. Sakura menggeleng. "Alasan egois atau apapun itu, aku tidak keberatan. Meskipun begitu aku sedikit tersinggung kau menjalankan rencanamu dengan yakisoba! Kau bisa meminta bantuanku, kau tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Dia menambahkan, menyeringai.

"Jangan bodoh, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin menciummu! Dan soal Shion juga, jangan kepedean. Aku tidak menyukainya bukan karena aku... Karena..."

"Karena cemburu?" Naruto menyarankan. Sakura memukul bahunya, namun Naruto mengelak, tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan senang kalau kau tiba-tiba dekat dengan cowok lain, meskipun kalian hanya teman."

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, Naruto. Aku tidak benar-benar..." Dia menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Cemburu, atau... Intinya, aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukaimu." akhirnyan dia mengatakannya, apa yang menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

Naruto berhenti mendadak. Sakura ikut berhenti, menatap cemas. Sesaat dia tak bisa membaca ekspresi Naruto, tapi lalu cengiran lebarnya yang biasa itu muncul lagi.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku tahu aku menyukaimu." Sakura merona. Dengan cara bicara seperti ini, terkadang dia lupa bahwa ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, si pirang idiot. Dia mulai tahu kenapa fangirls belum lelah mengejarnya sampai sekarang...

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Area di depannya tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Dia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata biru itu lebih dekat dari biasanya. "Eh?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu cemasnya tentang perasaanku, Sakura-chan. Ada cara mudah agar aku memaafkan semuanya, kau tahu?" ada apa dengan senyum itu yang membuat jantung Sakura berdegup seperti balapan kuda?

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini, tapi... "Oh, ya? Dan bagaimana caranya?"

Tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba, cowok itu menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Sakura mematung.

"Itu caranya, Sakura-chan." Sakura bisa merasakan idiot itu menyeringai, membuyarkan kebekuannya. Sakura buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain. Naruto menegakkan diri dan kembali berjalan, seolah dia tidak baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama gadis malang yang sama sekali tidak siap mental.

"Sakura-chan."

"A-a-apa!?" Sakura setengah berteriak. Dia akan mati, Sakura tahu. Kalau dia terus membiarkan Naruto dalam mode berbahaya itu, Sakura akan mati karena malu.

Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak seharusnya menggigit bibirmu saat ciuman, kau tahu. Tapi kalau menggigit bibir partnermu-"

"Kau pikir aku akan tahu hal seperti itu!?" Sakura menjerit histeris. Cukup sudah. Uzumaki idiot itu bisa mengganggu Shion dan fangirl-nya yang lain, dia tidak akan peduli lagi. Namun sebelum dia bisa berlari jauh, Naruto menangkap lengannya, tertawa keras.

"Hei, jangan kabur lagi dariku! Kejam sekali, kabur setelah ciuman pertama kita!"

"Aku tidak akan kabur kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu memalukan!" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya. Uzumaki itu, dia keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan tersenyum? Dan bagaimana bisa dia tertawa di saat seperti ini? "Dan berhenti tertawa, kau pikir ini lucu!?"

Teguran itu mampu menghentikan tawa keras Naruto. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak menertawaimu. Apa kau marah padaku?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan membara. Naruto menyeringai bersalah. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Hanya saja, kau... Terlihat sangat manis ketika malu, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. "Itu dia yang aku maksud dengan hal-hal memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya? Kau ini tidak punya malu, ya!?" tuduhnya keras. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sakura mendesah keras. "Kau adalah cowok paling memalukan yang pernah aku kenal, Naruto. Aku serius."

Naruto menyeringai. "Yah, kalau begitu kau harus mulai terbiasa, Sakura-chan. Karena cowok memalukan ini tidak akan buru-buru meninggalkanmu. Kau akan punya bertahun-tahun untuk berlatih."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar sementara cowok itu tertawa lagi, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan dirinya terlibat dengan orang seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Meski begitu, dia punya perasaan bahwa dia sudah tahu sejak hari di kelas 2 SMP itu...

 _"Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-A?" Sakura menoleh. Cowok pirang yang tidak dia kenal berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, wajahnya yang tan merona samar. Sakura mengangkat alis, melirik Ino dan Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka menggeleng, sama bingung._

 _"Haruno-san, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku menyukaimu!" cowok pirang itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga, dan sebelum Sakura sempat memproses pernyataan itu dia melanjutkan. "Berkencanlah denganku!"_

 _"Eh?" Sakura membeku sebelum teriakan Ino membuatnya merona hebat._

 _"Oh. My. God, kalian berdua manis sekali! Kau harus mengundangku untuk pernikahan kalian nanti!"_

Sakura menatap versi Uzumaki Naruto yang kini lebih tinggi di sampingnya, tertawa pelan. Entah berapa tahun berlalu beberapa hal memang tidak akan berubah, rupanya. Naruto menatapnya heran. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto memang cowok memalukan yang terkadang bisa bertingkah begitu bodoh hingga kau ingin mencekiknya karena frustrasi, tapi setidaknya dia adalah idiot kesayangan Sakura. Dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menjalin jari-jari mereka sebelum cowok itu bisa berkomentar, menolak melihat seringai bodoh cowok itu. Ya, beberapa tahun lagi bersama Uzumaki Naruto tidak terdengar terlalu buruk...

Tapi ada apa dengan perasaan tidak enak ini? Dia merasa seperti diburu...

888888

"Narusaku." Ino menangis bahagia dari tempatnya di balik tiang listrik. Dia sibuk menjepret foto dua orang yang bergandengan tangan itu, sesekali tertawa tak terkendali. "Narusaku for the win!"

Sai mencengkram lengan Ino, menahan fangirl kesetanan itu agar tidak berlari dan mengacaukan momen mereka. Dia menatap gadis pirang di depannya, tahu bahwa Ino tidak akan puas sebelum mengabarkan pada seluruh dunia. Dia penasaran apa reaksi Sakura jika dia melihat apa yang berhasil difoto Ino...

Eh, apapun itu, Sai yakin Sakura tidak akan mengamuk terlalu parah. Mungkin.

End.

A/N:

Good God, that was embarassing.

Author lupa author nulis ini ketika perang ship masih ramai, haha. Mungkin itu alasan Ino disana. Dan 3k penuh dengan diabetes! Wow, author memang udah kebanyakan baca fanfic kayaknya. Dan makasih udah ngingetin tentang disclaimer! Aduh, jadi ketahuan newbie banget. XD

Oke, itu aja dari author kali ini, semoga reader-sama menikmatinya, terima kasih udah baca! Tinggalkan tips buat author kelaparan ini di review~

See you soon, hopefully. Salam kenal dari Anse!


End file.
